


Run to Me

by WritingsOfAHobbit



Series: Legolas/Reader Stories [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsOfAHobbit/pseuds/WritingsOfAHobbit
Summary: Hi! Looooove your blog, it’s perfection! Could you do a Legolas x reader where the reader is a elf princess and are forced to marry Legolas but they don’t know each other and don’t want to marry a stranger so they run away but meet by accident and fall in love anyways. Sorry that was really long but if you do this I just say thank you now:D





	1. Chapter 1

You are a young, independent elf princess, fearless on the battle field and firm in court. You lead legions of elves to war and lead them home safely again. You have faces Orcs, raiders, Goblins and giant spiders. You have bested your brothers and sisters in combat and stand shoulder to shoulder with you father.

_So why must you marry?_

The very notion is insulting. You would be more than capable to be queen upon your father’s death and rule his people by yourself. But _no_. You must marry a prince, leave your home and live under his thumb like a little play thing.

 _You refuse_.

You took the news with a blank expression and a hard stance. What with five siblings, secrets are never secrets for long. Your youngest sister, Thenidiel, had overheard your father agreeing the terms of your marriage with the father of your future spouse _two weeks_ before you had been told.

Your father planned to marry you on your 300th name day, to Prince Legolas of Greenwood, who by that time would be nearing his 565th name day. You had heard of this Legolas before but had never seen him. Other visiting dignitaries told tales of a strict King which ruled with an iron fist and a shy prince too scared to stand up to his father. That was not the type of person you were going to marry.

So you pulled your siblings together and informed them of your decision; you were leaving.

None of them were overly thrilled with the idea, but none of them were going to stop you. When your father learned of your betrayal there would be hell to pay and it may likely cause problems with Greenwood, but there was no other way. You had begged and pleaded with your father but he would have none of it. You would marry and that was that. End of story. So you packed a bag with the essentials, saddled your horse and, under the blessing of your siblings, fled into the night. It was the cowards way out, but you couldn’t marry someone you didn’t love. How could you be free like that?

You rode for three days, eventually coming to rest in a small cluster of woods just West of the Misty Mountains. Here you let your horse rest and set about setting up a tent and a small fire. You would rest here for a few days before pushing on to Bree where you could get lost among the people there.

The sun is beating down on the treetops unforgivably by your second morning in the woods. Summer is rapidly approaching and it promises to be a harsh one. You feel a brief pang of longing for the cool halls of your home as you dress ready for the day, but you quickly chase it away. You needn’t think of home any longer.

Your horse sleeps peacefully besides your tent as you set about preparing your breakfast and sleeps until you wake him once everything has been packed away. “Time to move.” you smile, gently patting his nose. He huffs indignantly. “You know we can’t stay long here. How long do you think it will be before father catches up to us? Do you want to face him?” Your horse shakes his head and rises to his feet, waiting patiently for you to load your gear onto him. “Tomorrow we shall push for Bree.” You reassure him as the two of you pick your way towards the edge of the woods. “From there we should be in the clear.”

The two of you walk in silence for a while, listening to the sound of the birds singing in the trees above. As you near the edge of the woods you notice that another sound has joined the sound of the birds.

_Whistling._

You motion for your horse to wait before pushing forwards to the edge of the treeline. Dropping into a crouch you peer through the bushes to see a tall, lean, blond elf frying two eggs with his own horse resting nearby. He hasn’t noticed you. His bow and arrow rest nearby and dual daggers sit on his lap. He might not know you’re there but you don’t appear to be at an advantage. You thumb your hip dagger before taking a deep breath and standing up. “’Quel amrun!” you call out.

The stranger jumps, hands flying for his daggers. You raise your hands and he seems to relax a little. “’Quel amrun.” he repeats a little wearily. “Can I help you?”

“I am merely passing through on my way to Bree. I’ve stumbled across your camp entirely by accident.”

The stranger smiles, relinquishing his hold on his daggers. “Bree you say? We appear to be heading in the same direction. Is it just you?”

“Indeed. Other than my mount.”

The stranger’s smile grows wider and his blue eyes twinkle in the morning sun. “We appear to be in the same boat then. Will you sit with me?”

You take a second to weigh him up, but it’s clear that he’s not too much of a threat now that the two of you are on level ground. He’s not much taller than you and doesn’t seem any stronger. His blond hair is pulled back in two simple braids to perfectly frame his narrow face and he altogether seems quite handsome. You lead your horse into the clearing and take a seat opposite the stranger. “I assume, as you are heading to Bree by yourself, that you don’t wish to be found?”

“Much like yourself I imagine.” the stranger says as he pokes an egg.

“I shan’t ask you your name then.”

The stranger nods. “And I shall not ask yours. I will, however, ask when you planned to travel to Bree.”

“Tomorrow. It should only be one more night until I get there.”

The stranger looks surprised. “Why not make for it today? You’ll have to rest in the South Downs anyway. It makes more sense to leave now and shave some time of your journey.”

“You believe that we could make it in that time?”

The stranger nods. “Indeed. Certainly if we push on as soon as I’m done eating.”

You raise an eyebrow in amusement. “’We’? I didn’t realise I’d gained a travelling partner.”

“You’re more than welcome to join me on my journey. I daresay that I could use someone like you to watch my back.”

You laugh. “Well in that case, I daren’t leave a struggling gentle-elf in distress!”

The stranger flashes a dazzling smile and you feel your heart jump a little. Yes, this was certainly the right choice.


	2. Chapter 2

You and your anonymous friend, whom you have nicknamed Meldir, reach the South Downs as darkness begins to fall and manage to find a rocky crevasse in which to set up your tents. 

“I don’t mean to pry,” Meldir begins once the two of you have started a fire to cook dinner, “but whom are you running from?” 

You pause before answering. Could he possibly know who you were? Could he work it out? Unlikely. He’d been gone from his home longer than you had. “I am running from my father. He wanted to do what was best for me but it didn’t work out that way. What about you?” 

Meldir chuckles. “My father also. Although he did not have my bet interests at heart. He cares only about himself and his future it would seem. Do you think your father will look for you?” 

“Undoubtedly. But only once he’s cleared up the mess that I’ve left.” Meldir looks a little startled and you hurry to resolve his confusion before he assumes the worst. “I didn’t do anything dire, I merely went back on a promise. But he will have to put that promise on my next eldest sibling.” 

Meldir raises an eyebrow. “Your sibling is okay with picking up your slack?” 

“They are happier to hold the promise than I was, yes.” 

“Then that is lucky for you. I have no siblings and so by running from my father I have invoked his anger and he will stop at nothing to retrieve me.” Meldir sighed. “It won’t be pretty.”

“Should I be on the lookout for an older, angrier version of yourself then?” You glance toward the horizon as though expecting to see Meldir’s father racing towards you. 

“No, I told him I was going on a patrol for four days. He should only just be sending out a search party.” Meldir smiles sadly. “What a world we live in, when we feel that the only way to live free is to live on the run from those who gave us life.”

“It sounds terrible when you say it like that.” you agree. 

The two of you fall into silence and eat that way too. It is only broken when Meldir rises to his feet and announces that he is retiring. “Will you be okay to put out the fire, please?” 

You nod and get a heart-felt smile in response.

“Thank you, Meldis.” He pats your shoulder lightly and leaves a light tingling sensation blossoming out over your skin. You could almost laugh at it.

You had dreamed on finding love and that dreamed had been fuelled by your childhood stories of those who found their soul mate and love at first sight. Is this was what was happening now? Were you falling head over heels for Meldir or was it simply a release of emotions after having run away? Surely you couldn’t be falling in love after less than a day? That was reserves only for the princesses and the princes in fairy-tales. 

You shrug off the feeling and throw water onto the fire before retiring to bed. 

~F~D~

You’re awoken almost rudely in the morning by Meldir who is roughly shaking you awake. “Meldis, Meldis wake up! We need to leave!” 

“What is it?” you ask, rubbing sleep from your eyes and willing yourself to wake up quicker. 

“Figures on the horizon. A lot of them. Forty or fifty, all coming this way.” 

You spring to your feet and start to pull on your armour. “Elves from your home?” 

“They do not seem elvish at all. Nor human.” Meldir says gravely, his eyes shadowed with worry. 

“Orcs?” Concern and worry washes through you. “You think they are hunting us?”

“Undoubtedly. Their wargs follow our scent from yesterday. We cannot go to Bree.”

You duck from your tent and find your horse already roused and pawing impatiently at the ground. “We must take everything with us.” 

“We do not have time for the tents!” Meldir argues. 

“If we leave them then they will pick up a stronger scent and catch up to us quicker. We must bring them.” 

Meldir doesn’t argue but he doesn’t look too happy as he pulls down his tent and haphazardly stuffs it into one of his bags. “We must leave. Now. They are but one league from us.” 

You launch yourself into the saddle and your mount needs no encouragement. You and Meldir take off across the planes, quickly putting distance between you and the orc pack. “Where do we head?” you shout over the wind. “We cannot risk entering Bree now.” 

“Head towards the crossroad where the East-West road meets the Andrath Greenway!” Meldir calls back. “We must lead them around and away from Bree. We can put up a stand at Weathertop.” 

“You mean to fight?” You don’t believe what you’re hearing. 

“They must have been following us for days. There’s no shaking them now.” 

He is right. There is no other option. If you were closer you could suggest luring them onto Lord Elrond’s lands, but your horses would tire before the Wargs and he would surely hand you back to your father. No, you must fight.


End file.
